


Darkmage, Oh Darkmage of Mine

by Moody_Akira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Onesided, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dead...he saw her disintegrate in the sunset when she slayed Grima. But here she was, marrying another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkmage, Oh Darkmage of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Noemi was my MU in FE13. Jadis marries Leon

She looked just like Noemi. The way she acted, the shade of dark brown of those long, cascading locks locks of hair we're just like hers, her soft laugh...that heart melting smile was just like the wife he loved and lost.

Oh how he loved Lady Jadis. Her majesty Jadis. He wouldn't even think twice about dying for her. He'd do it. The chivalry that his late father drilled in his head made sure he would do anything for her. But his honor prevented him from making her his again, for she was married to his liege, Master Leon. The Prince of Nohr.

Odin knew this hurt too well. It hurt enough when she slipped from him when she sacrificed herself so many years ago. The last thing he saw was Noemi looking back with a smile and tears in her eyes. Those big russet eyes...

Odin swore that he would never love again until he found her, alive and well. But he did find her, in love with someone else. In love with his liege. And then she was wed to him.

* * *

But even before she got married, he tried to woo her. The now darkmage spent as much of his free time with her, attempting to make her remember him. He almost called her Noemi on several occasions. And she always caught him staring at her during conversations.

"Owain, are you alright? You're staring again," her soft voice chimed, bringing him back to his reality.

"My apologies, milady Jadis. You just...remind me of someone from the past long ago. She is very much like you."

But she wouldn't only see him. She saw Zero and Leon too. She would invite Zero to her room as well, and sometimes, Odin couldn't help but spy on her and her other suitors, feeling the sharp, unforgiving pangs of jealous stab him in the chest.

He wanted to kill Zero for making her gasp so wantonly. Every brush of his fingers along her thigh was vile, dripping of sheer indecency. The way his lips caressed her neck was enough to make Odin snap. And Master Leon...he was selfish with his affections for Jadis. He would tease her, make her blush, and sometimes he grabbed her hands and grasped her tightly. He wanted to curse those teasing hands of his.

'Owain. Self control is key.' His father's voice echoes in his head. Yes. Self control would save his life. It always had. But when she called him into her room, joy burst from his heart. Her soft, gentle hands caressing his cheeks and those long fingers running through his hair made his heart thrum. It was just like how she did when they were back in the Shepherd's garrison. Nothing changed.

"Owain, you're blushing," she giggled. Her thumb brushed over his cheekbone, and he decided it was his chance to tell her. He pressed his cheek into her palm, kissing the heel of her hand. Her hand almost yanked away.

"Owain?"

"My lady, I must confess. I have had these feelings for you...since I laid my eyes on you. You are like someone I loved before. You...are the one I loved before." Tears welled in his deep green eyes. "Owain...l--"

"You and I were married...but you lost your way and now I found you again. I love you, Jadis...my heart is forever yours...please be by my side!" Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She took her hand way from his cheek and looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"Odin...I'm getting married to Leon...did-did he not announce that?" His heart sank. He could hear it break in a million pieces. Jadis didn't love him. She...was engaged...

* * *

The wedding took place a few months after his confession. Leon and Jadis were we'd and and a month later, she was expecting her first child. Odin never came to see her again, even if she summoned him to her room. He couldn't bear the humility, the shame, the heartbreak... He never associated with her. And he never did love again. He lost her again, but this time, to another man.


End file.
